Dodge
Your chance to Dodge an attack is a percentage calculated using the following general formula: *'Dodge% = Base dodge + (AGI / AGI:Dodge ratio) + Dodge Rating contribution + Talent and Race contributions + ((Defense skill - Attacker's attack skill) * 0.04)' Both the Base dodge and AGI:Dodge ratio values depend on the character's class. Please note that the AGI:Dodge ratio also depends on the character level; see the end of this article for more details. The following table lists these two factors for level 60 characters of each class. | style="width:100px" | | |- |} The Dodge Rating contribution (introduced in 2.0.1) is provided by items that bestow a Dodge Rating bonus. At level 60, every 12 points of Dodge Rating adds +1% to your Dodge chance. At level 70, every 18.9 points of Dodge Rating adds +1% to your Dodge chance. Any Talent granting +Dodge directly contributes as a percentage bonus; e.g. 5 Talent Points in Lightning Reflexes grant a rogue a straight +5% bonus to his or her Dodge chance. As for the Race contribution, it is either +1% (for Night Elves) or 0% (for every other race). Finally, the last part of the formula written above takes into account the "level" difference between the defender and the attacker, or to be more precise, the difference between the defender's Defense skill and the attacker's Attack skill, which translates into a Weapon skill for players, and level * 5 for monsters. Each point of Defense a player has over the attacker's Attack skill adds 0.04% Dodge; on the other hand, each point of Defense a player has below the attacker's Attack skill cuts 0.04% Dodge. Example For example, a level 60 Night Elf warrior with a Dodge Rating of 48, 350 Defense skill, and 150 Agility fighting a level 61 mob would have: *Base dodge = 0% *Agility contribution = (150 / 20) = 7.5% *Dodge Rating contribution = 4% *Talent contribution = 0% *Racial contribution = 1% *Defense contribution = (350 - (61 * 5)) * 0.04 = 1.8% (A mob's weapon skill is assumed to be its level * 5) *'Total Dodge% = 0% + 7.5% + 4% + 0% + 1% + 1.8% = 14.3%' Combat In combat, you will notice that your Dodge percentage matches what you see on your tooltips. Miss chance and Critical chance are unmodified by Dodge, so you're not "wasting" Dodge on misses nor are you able to Dodge a Critical. This may seem odd to some folks if they are expecting a "if hit, then check if Dodge, then check..." type system. WoW, like many other games, uses a table based combat scheme (where one roll determines outcome of a swing), so percentages are absolute. Your parsed Dodge won't necessarily match your tooltip if you're fighting creatures higher or lower in level to you. See the Defense formula above to understand. Your target will not be able to dodge if they are afflicted by "stun" (not incapacitation). Observed Values In the interest of providing more useful information, more directly, here is a table to log observations. Values are given in %dodge per agi/rating - observations seem to show calculation is more precise with such values. To contribute observations, please calculate accordingly, and add to the table with reasonable decimal precision: %dodge per agi = (starting dodge - ending dodge) / (starting agi - ending agi) %dodge per rating = (starting dodge - ending dodge) / (starting rating - ending rating) Please make sure items with a mix of agi, dodge rating, or defense rating don't skew your results. See Defense. Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics